memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Confederate States of America
Just my opinion This is just my subjective opinion, but the previous reversion written by 24.128.23.16 is heads and tails better then the one written by Renegade54. May I ask why it was changed? I'd hate to think its just because one person is an anon, and the other is a regular. – Hossrex 06:01, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :From what I can tell, the anon's edit was simply the addition of some real-world info that was not mentioned on Trek. --From Andoria with Love 06:17, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't write the original, I just reverted the anon's edit. The reason for the revert was exactly what Shran said... it's not that it wasn't better after the anon's additions (better being more complete, more accurate, etc.), it's just that the additions were real-world info not mentioned in an episode. Our policy is to create a bare-bones definition using real-world info (if there isn't any info to use in an episode) and then point the reader to a Wikipedia page for more info. This is a problem we fight quite often. -- Renegade54 06:59, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ren hit it right on. I wrote this articles based SOLELY on the information that Abe said in "Savage Curtain". The extra info that the anon ip tried to add has never been mentioned or discussed in any Star Trek episode. It is a difficult battle to fight, as there are some who want to see MA become another Wikipedia. Thank God that hasnt happened; this place is far...FAR more professional and overall generally nicer than Wikipedia can ever claim to be. -FleetCaptain 11:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Don't worry guys. :) I backed down from the point after what Shran said, because it made sense. I entirely agree that an in universe article should be whats said/seen on screen. I apologize for causing a tiff. :) – Hossrex 22:25, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Nation-state? It's been a while since I watched "The Savage Curtain", but does it really call the CSA a "nation-state"? That seems a very pro-Confederate position to take. The Union position, of course, was that the Confederacy was not in fact a nation-state, but a section of a nation-state which was in rebellion. No foreign power formally recognized the Confederacy as a nation. Of course, it's entirely possible that things were different in the Star Trek universe, but unless there's an explicit canonical Star Trek reference to the CSA as a nation it seems strange for MA to take that position. —Josiah Rowe 07:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Fun fact: The US actually recognized the CSA by inadvertently calling for a blockade of southern ports. Blockade is a legal term, that one nation can only do to another nation. If the US had just "closed" southern ports, it would have been a different matter. This was part of the argument that stripping southern states of their governments and having then "rejoin" the Union after the war was legal. Good to know that civil war class I took finally payed off. :) - 13:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, but not conclusive: although technically the term "blockade" may be restricted in the manner you suggest, in common usage it's used more loosely. For example, it's very common in 2010 for people to refer to "Israel's blockade of Gaza" without intending to imply that either the Gaza Strip or the Palestinian territories in general are a nation-state. Although I'm sympathetic to the argument that the CSA had a legitimate legal case (I grew up in Fredericksburg, Virginia), I still think that using the term "nation-state" here isn't really neutral. Wikipedia uses the term "unrecognized state". Wouldn't it be better for us to follow suit? —Josiah Rowe 02:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Why not refer to it as simply a government? I can't recall if Q or someone referred to the CSA as a nation-state. I think most of the references to the CSA in canon were to its army; I'm not sure about references to its government, but we shouldn't go too far beyond whatever was described in canon.--31dot 02:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) "Government" would work for me. —Josiah Rowe 03:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Kind of following from the above discussion, should the category be changed from "Earth countries" if we are no longer calling the CSA a nation state? Perhaps either "Governments" or "Groups" (or both)- or it could be left alone simply for the sake of organization and ease of use. 31dot 00:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Since Governments is for planetary governments only apparently, I've put this in Government, since we have a bit of an issue with this because all other Earth governments are also countries. I'm not sure if this should be in the Earth category or if it will work in one of the subs. - 03:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC)